Estrellas
by Seinen
Summary: Toph quiere saber como son las estrellas y Zuko siendo el único despierto, se verá obligado a decírselo. Y tal y como es malo controlando su carácter, el príncipe también es malo explicando con detalle.


**Estrellas**

Zuko apagó el fuego de la fogata con un cubo de agua al cabo de que se cercioró de que todos se encontraran dormidos. Se acostó encima de la manta que extendió en el suelo hace varias horas y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, en posición cómoda y casi perfecta para comenzar a mirar las estrellas de aquella noche. Después de todo, se dijo con resignación, no tenía nada que hacer.

Fue contando una por una. Solo quería descansar, y según su tío, lo mejor cuando acampabas en el aire libre ―por supuesto, después de la brisa fría y tranquila que la noche traía ―, era contar las estrellas de en lugar de las aburridas ovejas.

_Una, dos… _

―¿Son bonitas? ―preguntó una voz, y Zuko paró de contar.

―¿Qué?

Toph chasqueó la lengua y el muchacho la miró acomodarse en su saco de dormir, colocado unos metros alejado del suyo, a lado del de la campesina de la tribu del agua, quién dormía. Su vista blanquecina y pura se perdía entre el paisaje, y por algunos segundos le pareció al príncipe que ella veía lo que él también podía ver a pesar de saber que ella no podía hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y discretamente cabeceó, tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

―Las estrellas, qué más ―respondió.

―Supongo.

―¿Supones? ―inquirió Toph, encarando una ceja, y quitando su negro cabello de su cara. La diadema que usualmente usaba se encontraba al otro lado del campamento, sin saberlo los demás, en la cabeza calva de Aang―. Descríbemelas y te diré si son bonitas o no, principito.

Zuko bufó con indignación.

―¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme principito, niñata? ―irritado, se volteó y recargó su cara en su mano, alcanzando a ver solo la sombra del perfil de la maestra y sus ojos brillar. Toph se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―No lo sé…―hizo un gesto muy parecido al de espantar una mosca y escupió saliva hacia el frente. El príncipe vio como ésta, asquerosamente, se derramaba en la peluda cabeza del guerrero mediocre de su amigo o al menos eso creyó ya que no veía muy bien en la oscuridad―. _Supongo_ ―remarcó la palabra y lo miró con resignación fingida― que cuando Sokka se de cuenta de que todas las noches soy yo quien le echa "agua" en la cabeza y no Appa.

―Eso jamás sucederá ―Zuko rodó los ojos―. Es tan idiota que nunca se da cuenta de nada.

―Por eso mismo ―asintió Toph riendo―. Ahora… ¿me dirás como son las estrellas?

―No.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque quiero dormir, niña.

―Y yo quiero saber como son, Principito. ¿Ves? Todos queremos algo. Además, date de santos que tienes una de mis mantas, que son cómodas. Por tu culpa yo tengo que estar durmiendo en este incómodo saco de dormir de la Tribu de Katara.

―Si quieres te la cambio y ya.

Toph suspiró sonoramente, y después exhaló aire, tratando de tomar de la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Aquel chico era un poco exasperante y ahora sabía porque el idiota de Sokka nunca hablaba ―o más bien, discutía― con él.

―No, nada de eso ―se apresuró a decir―. Mira, Zuko, lo único que quiero es que me digas como son esas mentadas estrellas.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó―. No tienen mucho de especial.

―Lo sé ―contestó―. Pero es que tengo… _curiosidad_. Katara habla tanto de las estrellas que ya no resisto saber como son. Qué son hermosas, brillantes… ¡muchas cosas! Hasta he llegado a enfadarme con ella porque no para de decir cosas así… es tan cursi que me hace vomitar.

Zuko dejó salir una suave risa.

―Así son todas las mujeres de su edad ―dijo, pero se movió incómodo segundos después. ¿Qué decía él si no sabía casi nada de mujeres?―. Bueno, supongo que las estrellas son… puntitos el cielo que brillan.

―¿Puntitos en el cielo que brillan? ―inquirió Toph―. Qué descripción tan interesante.

―Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada más que eso.

* * *

_Esto definitivamente se puede describir como "Mierda". No se de donde salió, pero la verdad es que… nunca tuvo sentido y duré más de una hora haciéndolo. Solo me apetecía hacer algo de Toph y Zuko y gastarles una bromita a Sokka y Aang. _

Avatar, como saben, no es mío.

_¡No pido reviews porque sé que no les gustará! _

_Que les lluevan Chookies a los que hayan leído. Gracias. _

_Deadly-chan. _


End file.
